


Coping

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: After Coyote's birth mother comes to meet him, Frankie has a hard time coping with how it went. Grace is the one that comes to her rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morou3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Morou3).



Frankie had been stressed all morning in anticipation for the arrival of Coyote's birth mother. She respected his choice to know her, but she didn't understand why she had to be a part of it. 

Then she actually met the woman. Though she was sweet about everything it was really a disaster. When she wouldn't let Coyote come and visit her, it made things even worse. Coyote was upset, and that made Frankie even more upset. She played it off and sent everyone home. Finally, she was alone. She could process her emotions alone. 

It was easier said than done. She tried mediating and reflecting, but she simply couldn't concentrate. Breaking her focus completely was when Grace returned, shutting the door loudly. 

"Damn it, Grace," Frankie yelled, though losing her concentration wasn't entirely Grace's fault. 

"Frankie, what's wrong?" Grace replied, sitting down her purse and traipsing through the house to find Frankie. She finally found her standing in the doorway to the beach, facing the water. "Was the meeting that disastrous?" 

Frankie turned around and broke down in Grace's arms. After she let her tears and anger out she was able to explain things. "I suppose it wasn't the worst. She was a sweet woman, but she wouldn't let Coyote see her down in...wherever she came from." 

"Honey, that's not your fault," Grace reasoned. 

"I know, but it just made me so angry at her. She came here and gave him hope of having a relationship with her, and she crushed his dream. Crushed it, Grace." 

"Shh. It's alright. Do you want to go yell at the ocean tonight?" 

"Yes, I think that would help. Thank you, Grace." 

"Anything I can do to help."


End file.
